The Blue Road
by xXStarCrossed LoverXx
Summary: Swimming....that’s all I cared about,till I met him. He made it hard to follow the blue road, the road that i've been following my whole life. I didn't know that everything was going to change but i din't know if it was for the good or bad
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this just sort've poped in my head and i decide to seee how this story takes. If not then i won't bother with it and delete it, but here's the first chapter of the Blue Road. Hope you like it, enjoy**

* * *

_The water is your friend. You don't have to fight with water, just share the same spirit as the water, and it will help you move.  
- Aleksandr Popov_

…….Swimming……..

That's all I cared about

Till I met him

He made it hard to follow the blue road.

* * *

It was a swim meet that I first saw him. Suna High against Konoha High, we were tied all the way down to the last event. The 400 relay, I was on the A team and he was on the A team also. He was anchor and was swimming against me, to make things worse, Chicken butt with his sexy smirks and his body that looks like it could be illegal to have, was the lane right next to mine. I tired so hard to not let my self get caught by my team mates not focusing and being distracted. I was next up and saw Temari do her flip turn and swimming back. I hopped up on the block, adjusted my goggles and soon I flew down the blue road.

I knew we were losing by a lap, so that gave me all the motivation I need.

_Come on Sakura; swim faster if you want to reach your goal_

I was coming out of my last flip turn; I heard my teammates screaming my name, cheering for me. I caught up with chicken butt and we were neck and neck.

_Sorry chicken butt, but I can't afford to lose_

I kicked my legs a little faster and reach for the wall. I hit and looked at the board

Lane 1. Kiba Inuzuka 56.23 place 5th

Lane 2. Jungo 57.65 place 6th

Lane 3. Rock Lee 54.31 place 4th

Lane 4. Sakura Haruno 50.04 place 1st

Lane 5. Sasuke Uchiha 50.16 place 2nd

Lane 6. Kankuro 52.23 place 3rd

Lane 7. Hinata Hyuga 58.26 place 7th

Lane 8. Sai 59.02 place 8th

I smiled, and looked up. Temari was reaching over the block offered her hand to help me up.

"WOOOOO….. You did it sakura! You totally kicked Uchiha's ass! You even did it in his pool!"

Temari dragged me out of the water and gave me a hug. We slowly walked back to where our team's bench area was.

I laughed. I reached up and took off my cap and goggles. My pink locks slowly fell to my mid back.

"Oh come on Temari, its not that big of a deal. So I won, yippy"

Temari started to say something but was cut off

"Good job Sakura!"

"Hey good swim"

I dismissed these comments with a wave of my hand and went over to my bag. I pulled my warm up pants on and started to put my arms through my jacket when an arm wrapped itself around my neck.

"Hey, nice swim Sak"

I looked over my shoulder to see Kankuro grinning.

"pfft, way to keep up Kuro"

I taunted him. He hates that nickname because apparently it ruins his rep.

_Like he had a rep to begin with_

" Hey don't get all stingy now, you know I don't try when I'm in the B relay"

He backed up and started waving his hands in front of his face.

"Mhmm, just like the time at counties, when you were doing fly"

I finish getting my jacket on and zipped it up. I can feel the water from my suit seep into the cloth.

"Hey I tired"

I pulled my damp hair back into a loose ponytail, then turned to him with my hands on my hips

"Kuro, coming in last place isn't trying"

Kankuro shrugged then walked away. I scanned the pool area and saw people leaving or chatting. I grabbed my swim bag and put the strap over my shoulder.

"Alright guys, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Peace"

After hearing goodbyes and a few good jobs, I started walking towards the door. I pushed the door leading to Konoha's hallways open and left the chlorine smelled area. I walked down the hallway trying to remember how to get out

_Ok, when we first came in, I think we made a right here and a left here and then go straight down this hall and turn right and the parking lot should be right there_

I spotted the doors and walked out into the parking lot. I scanned the lot for my silver lambo. I spotted it and started walking towards the car. I got my keys out and unlocked the trunk and threw my bag in there. I did a quick scan around the area to make sure no one was around. I unzipped my warm up jacket and threw it next to my bag. I leaned down and unzipped my swim bag to get a tank top out. The best thing about high school swim season is it's in the spring towards summer.

I pulled out my bra and put it over my suit. I lifted the straps to my swimsuit and pulled it down my arm. So now basically, I'm standing in the parking lot next to my car with only a bra on and my warm up pants on. I pulled my suit out from underneath my bra and down to my hips. I reached into my trunk and got my black tank top out. I started putting my arms through the holes and was about to lift it over my head when a voice cut through the air

"hahaha I can't believe Teme got beat by a girl!"

I saw the chicken butt guy and a blond guy walking over this way. I quickly slipped my tank on, shut my trunk and hopped in the driver's seat before they could notice I'm there

"Shut it dobe" The chicken butt hissed, glaring at the blond to say anymore about the topic

The blonde put his hands up in defense and grinned

"Fine, fine, but Teme you gotta admit, you lost to one hot chick"

The chicken butt guy grunted and opened the driver's door to his truck, while the blond guy hopped in the passenger's seat. I watched them go before I started my car and drove away. I took the back roads home, since it didn't matter what way I took since it was the same amount of time. I finally pulled up to my apartment complex's gate. It was nearing nice o clock.

"Can I help- oh Sakura its you"

A man who looked in his thirties leaned out the window. A cigarette hanging from his mouth

"Hey Asuma, just getting back from my swim meet at Konoha High School"

Asuma took a drag

"Huh, well alright… was staring to worry about you"

I smiled

"I'm fine Asuma; you really shouldn't worry about me, especially when Kurenai is having her baby. Speaking of which, if Kurenai sees you smoking again she'll turn all her mood swings on you."

Asuma glared at the pink girl. He sighed

"Well that's if I get caught"

I laughed

"Whatever you say Asuma"

Asuma let me through the gates and I drove in. I pulled into one of the complex parking lots. I turned off my car and went to get my bag out of the trunk. I slowly climbed the staris while fishing out my key from my pocket.

"309, 310, 311, 312, 313, 314, 315, ah here it is. 316"

I put my key in the lock and open the door. I flicked on the light switch and dropped my swim bag by the door and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and turned on the water. I watched the glass fill up, wondering if I make those kind of bubbles when I dive in the water from the block. I brought it to my lips and took a gulp. I noticed a blinking red light and turned my head towards it. The light came from the answering machine, I crossed the kitchen and pressed play

"**You have one new message. Today at 9:05 p.m" **I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it wall 9:10...just missed the call**"Sakura this is Tsunade, press the ignore button and I'll kill you." **Never before in my life have I been so tempted to press a button **"Anyways this is about the swimming issue. Since today is Friday, monday you are starting school at Konoha High and swimming for their swim team. We've already discussed this Sakura, I expect you to be at the pool tomorrow at noon. Let me make my self clear again Sakura, if you aren't there tomorrow you will regret it." **Well isn't someone moody **"End of final message. You have no new messages" **thank you for making the clear!

"Ugh, this can't be happening"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I climbed the stairs and went to my room. Even thought it was close to 9:30, I wanted to be asleep before he came home. I burrowed into my blankets, before my eyes closed I thought one thing then the rest is darkness.

_Maybe it will be good if I swim for Konoha's swim team instead of the Suna's swim team……_

_Will help me reach my goal_

What I didn't know is that I soon was going to regret saying that

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^.^**

**~xXStarCrossed LoverXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Happy New Year! Hope your guys dreams and resolutions come true! I'm hoping with me updating on New's Year's it will push me to update more :D**_

* * *

_

_Our natures are a lot like oil, mix us with anything else, and we strive to swim on top._

_~Joan Rivers_

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

*SMASH*

"Ugh"

I brought my hands up and rubbed my eyes turning on my back. I draped my arm over my eyes and let my hand dangle over the edge of my bed. My pink hair sprawled against the crimson sheets. I thought about today

"What to do today?"

_I can transform ya _

_I can transform ya_

_Anything you want_

_I can get it for ya-_

I heard my phone ring, so with my free hand I started feeling around my side table by my bed for it and after a few minutes of knocking stuff over and searching for it, I found it. My arm still draped over my eyes, I pushed the talk button

"Hello?"

"**SAKURA HARUNO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! IT IS 10 MINUTES PAST NOON MISSY! YOU BETTER NOT STILL BE IN BED!"**

I jerked the phone away from my ear, from her screaming and looked at the clock on my phone. It was 12:10….

"Shit"

I tore the covers off me, the warmth gone and now the cold took its spot against my body, making goose bumps go up my skin. I looked around my room, Tsunade still yelling, and found my suit. I quickly put the phone on the bed; I could still hear her even 5 feet away, slipped out of my pajamas and into my suit. I slipped the straps over my arms and let them snap themselves on my pale skin shoulders. I found a sweatshirt displaying Suna swim and dive team across it. I smirked

"Oh the irony"

I found some sweat pants, grabbed my swim bag, put on my black flip flops and I was out the door. Tsunade was still ranting

"**SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU!"**

I grabbed an apple and a water bottle from the fridge and went out the door. I saw my father's car next to mine. Ew. I threw my bag in the backseat and hopped in the driver's seat.

"**SAKURA!"**

Tsunade really sounds pissed. I pulled out off the apartment gates and into the streets.

"Relax Tsunade, I'm almost there"

With one hand on the steering wheel, the phone between my ear and shoulders, I took a bite of my apple.

"**SAKURA, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN 5 MINUTES, YOU ARE SWIMMING 20 100s"**

I turned into Konoha's parking lot and turned off my lambo. I stepped out of the door and

grabbed my stuff from the back seat. I tossed my apple into the trash can before entering the school.

"You know it's not nice to swear to god"

I smirked and walked down the halls, trying to remember how to get to the pool

"**Sakura….. Where are you?"**

I took my phone from my ear and pushed the end button. I entered the pool and saw Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade took the phone from her ear

"She hung up on me!"

She looked at it disbelief. I giggled and quickly stripped out of my sweats. I zipped my bag open and grabbed my goggles and cap. I turned towards the pool and noticed it was empty

"So you make me swim today, but when your team doesn't have to come?"

I narrowed my eyes and Tsunade turned towards my voice. She smirked

"Lane 1 Sakura, you know the warm up"

I groaned and headed to that lane. I put my water bottle down by the gutter and stretched my cap over my head. I put my goggles on and dove in the water. It was cold as hell. I came up to the wall and did my flip turn and headed back.

My warm up went like this

10 50s freestyle

4 IMs

10 100s free

I slapped the wall and brought my hands to my goggles. I pulled them off and relaxed against the gutter.

"Sakura"

I looked up and saw Shizune; she looked at her clip board

"Your practice today is 20 100s."

"uhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

Shizune smiled

"Tsunade wants you to stay around 55"

Can this get any worst?

"Ok, but can you plug in my ipod and play the swim play list."

Shizune nodded and went over to my stuff against the wall

"What pocket?"

I took a swig of water

"The right bottom pocket"

She nodded and bent down to get it. I turned my focus to the score board. Damn I only have two minutes of rest left. I just relaxed against the wall, I felt my muscles loose and tighten. I stretched out my arms and legs. I have 30 seconds left. I put on my goggles and heard my music blare over the pool's speaker's. Well time to die, 5 seconds left and I pushed off the wall. I began my 20 100s.

_[Lil Wayne]  
Hey Lil Mama,  
I can transform ya,  
i can't dance but I can dance on ya,  
Swiss on the beats, Chris move ya feet,  
and baby I can transform ya him to a me,  
I can change you life, make it so new,  
make you never want to go back to the old you,  
Ciroc and lime, give it a lil time,  
and she can transform like Optimus Prime,_

[Chris Brown]  
Need a ride I can Range you up,  
money i can change you up,  
you can ride your own, no longer be the passenger,  
swag low I build you up,  
knees we can stand you up,  
red lips, red dress, like em like a fire truck,

What you need, you can have that,  
my black card they won't decline that,  
see potential in ya,  
let me mould that,

My favorite song to swim to, I was in the zone. I stayed near the 55 occasionally going down to 54 or 53. I was on my 15th 100_  
I can transform ya like a transformer,  
I can transform ya,  
I can transform ya,  
Anything ya want, i can get it for ya,  
your my baby girl shoulda know I did it for ya,  
I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,_

Shoes you got it (got it)  
Bags you got it (got it),  
cars you got it (got it),  
money still got it (got it),  
I can transform ya, I can transform ya,  
Anything you want I can (i can) get it for ya,

See me in the video you can have it really though,  
iced out everything, like an eskimo,  
wanna fly, we can go, anywhere you wanna go,  
Jimmy Choos in Italy, Louie V in Tokyo,

"Shizune"

Shizune looked away from Sakura and saw Tsunade walking with the whole swim team behind her.

"Tsunade"

Tsunade turn towards the swimmers

"Ok everyone take a seat on the bench"

Everyone did so, once they all sat down Karin raised her hand. Tsunade inwardly groaned

"Yes, Karin?"

She pushed her glassed, up her nose

"Who is the girl in lane one?"

Tsunade smirked

"Sakura Haruno"

It was dead silent expect for the music. Tsunade looked at her team, some of them looked at her with disbelief, some had their mouths open and some looked unfazed by the answer Sasuke and Neji……

Tsunade turned towards Shizune, who was writing down times from the board.

"Shizune, has Sakura stayed near the 55 on her hundreds?"

This caught most of the swim team's attention

"Well Sakura has stayed on the 55 for one through ten, and then dropped to 54 on 10 -15 and now she is going 53."

Shizune looked at her clipboard and then back at Tsunade who was smirking.

"What one is she one?"

"Um she is on her last one"

"Good"

_  
something like Pinnochio,  
if you lie down imma grow,  
wanna see me do it big,  
i can show you how it goes,  
take you from an amateur to being professional,  
(I can have you swag surfing - autotune)_

What you need, you can have that,  
my black card  
see potential in ya,  
let me mould that,

[Chorus]

[Lil Wayne]  
Ok,  
I can transform ya like a transformer,  
i can turn you from a human to a Carter,  
take you off the bench and turn ya to a starter,  
then take you home and put you on a charger,  
then (then) my cars transforms to a charter,  
and we can fly to wherever you ever thought of,  
hehe, i take you to wherever its warmer,  
then i gotta rip off your dress like a warm up,  
hehe, but Im just getting warmed up,  
so tell your man he better get his voltron up,  
i transform her to a Ducati and then I transform me to a Bugatti,  
cos her form puts me in a trance,  
i transform smaller and she puts me in her pants,  
Swiss on the Beat, Chris move ya feet  
and we can transform a good girl to a freak,

I hit the wall. Trying to catch my breath, I pulled my goggles off and closed my eyes to help me regain my breath.

"Sakura"

I heard Tsunade and turned towards her and froze. On the bench was Konoha's swim team, who were all, looking at me. Since Suna beat them last night because of me, I'm really not on their good side right now.

"Yeah?"

Please let me leave, please let me leave, please let m-

"Come over here"

Damn it. Slowly I pulled my self out of the pool. I walked over to my stuff took off my cap and goggles tucked them under the suit by my hip. Reached down and grabbed my towel, I wrapped in around my self and slowly made my way over. I stopped by Tsunade who looked like she was enjoying all of this

"For those of you who don't know, this is Sakura Haruno, your new teammate"

Let me describe the faces when she said that

Angry, angry, shocked, sad, happy, happy, angry, angry, no emotion, angry and surprised; Well don't I feel welcomed.

"Ok everyone into their lanes, expect you Uchiha"

Everyone walked over to the end of the pool and separated into lanes. Some of them glaring at me as they went by, I turned my attention to Tsunade and chicken butt.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he is the captain of the team along with Neji Hyuga. He swims in lane one by himself, you will be his lane partner"

"WHAT!"

I was shocked and even chicken butt didn't look to happy about it

"This is final, no complaints"

"Hn"

"Sakura..."

"….fine….."

With that I stalked to the other end. The rest of the team were doing warm up, I released my hold on my towel and threw it by my bag. I put my cap on and hopped in the pool. I started to put my goggles on

"Don't get in my way pinky"

A husky voice said from beside me. Pinky? Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Psh, try to keep up chicken butt"

With that I pushed off from the wall and began swimming.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^.^**

**~xXStarCrossed LoverXx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, heres the third chapter of the Blue Road. Sorry it took so long to update, had ACT & MME testing this week

* * *

_

On matters of style, swim with the current, on matters of principle, stand like a rock.

_~Thomas Jefferson_

Blue, Sky blue, Indigo, robin blue, all of these colors were being rippled by me.

*Slam*

"Huff, pant, huff"

Trying to catch my breath, against the wall, I closed my eyes and thought of her, the reason why I'm swimming. Practice was over; all of the Konoha's swimmers were getting ready to leave.

"Too much for you to handle, pinky?"

I opened my eyes and looked into onyx eyes and scowled

"No it wasn't Uchiha, besides why do you even care"

He glared at me and pulled himself out of the pool and walked away without a word. This was how I spent the past two hours; we exchanged insults and expressed our dislike for each other.

"Can you believe her? Thinking that she can waltz right in and be in the same lane as Sasuke-kun"

"I know! I mean seriously, I've been working so hard to have him look at me just once! But no, this pink haired bitch just comes in!"

I gritted my teeth together and pulled myself out of the pool and stalked over to my bag, leaving them to whisper some more shit about me. I yanked my cap and goggles off and crammed them into my bag. My pink hair sprawled around my face, water droplets swimming down my body as I wrapped my towel around me.

I swung my bag on my shoulders and grabbed my keys off the floor and made my way to the door. Before I went out I turned to the three bitches, who by the way were conveniently by the door

"The reason your dear _Sasuke-Kun_ doesn't pay attention is because you're all annoying as fuck and don't care about swimming and just use this time to flaunt, Unlike the rest of us who are dedicated."

Expressions………priceless

With that I walked out, my flip flops squeaking against the floor making duck noises.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

I spun around, this is just great. I'm lost ……again!

"Pinky"

I jerked my head towards the sound and saw Uchiha standing there, water droplets hanging off the ends of his hair. I scowled; I so don't need this right now

"What"

I growled and he smirked and started walking away down a hall. I stared after him gapping after him. Not knowing what else to do I followed him, staying a few feet behind him. He led us all the way to the parking lot

"Yes!"

I started running towards my baby, but threw a thanks over my shoulder to the Uchiha walking towards his car. I opened the door, threw my bag in the passenger seat and backed up. I cranked up the stereo and drove away. I glanced at Uchiha who was smirking…..SMIRKING! I tighten my hands on the wheel, I'm gonna kill him.

I turned on the radio and let the music fill my car. I sighed as I stopped at a red light

"Ok I can go home or…..oh shit"

I looked at the clock 2:15 …..

"Damnit" I swore again and quickly stepped on the gas as I saw red switch to green. I looked in my review mirror and made sure it was clear to switch lanes. I moved over and turned into a parking lot. I parked in a spot reserved for employees and cut the engine. I grabbed my swim bag swung it over my shoulder, locked the car and walked through the door welcoming you into The Hidden Leaf's Mall. Why they named it hidden leaf is a mystery to everyone. Ohh that's right, the owner of this mall lost the naming right in a game of poker…..

I walked into the restrooms, changed into a black plaid min skirt with red mixed into it and a crimson red tank top. I sat on the toilet switch my flip flops to converse and put my damp hair into a messy ponytail. I shoved my suit and sweats into my bag. I checked the time on my phone…

'_Shit only 5 minutes to get there'_

I walked out of the bathrooms, and let my feet carry me to my destination. I ignored guy's stares and their girlfriend's glares as I walked into Hot Topic.

"I swear I have no clue where she is Hannah!

Yes, she's working today…no I-"

I jumped over the counter by the flustered girl and grabbed the phone

"Hey Hannah"

I said casually while the girl stared at me

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU'RE LATE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!"

I put the phone away from my ear and let her scream

"Technically, I'm not late because im here and my shift doesn't start till 2:30, and its 2:29"

I said looking at the clock, while the blue long hair girl covered her mouth trying not to be heard laughing

"STILL TH-"

"Whoops, sorry Hannah but I got a customer"

With a sing song voice I cut her off and hung up and looked at my friend who was now full out laughing

"You Saki, are so screwed when Hannah gets here later"

I smiled and took some shirts to put back on the shelf, as I walked away I turned around

"No Kin, I'm fucked"

With that I went over to the shirt section and I hear Kin laughing behind me.

"Let's see Owl City…..goes here…My Chemical Romance….. Goes here……Random Band ….goes here"

I put the shirts in their respective spot and went over to the CD rack. I pulled out all of the random CDs and sorted them……again. I went back over to the counter and saw a guy flirting with Kin.

"Hey baby, look don't make this hard just give me your number"

I giggled and went over to the back of the counter and got in. I wrapped my arm around kin's waist

"There you are baby! Sorry I'm late; some dude was trying to get my number. Apparently some people don't know when to stop"

Kin giggle

"It's okay Saki, I'm helping a customer"

We both looked at the guy

Blink….Blink…….

"Ahahahahahahhahaha"

We both let go of each other and laughed. Kin recovered and straightened up

"Omg! That was great! I think we are getting better in our act. Well anyways I'm going to go take my lunch break be back in 15 minutes"

She bent down and grabbed her purse and walked out the entrance into a sea of people passing by our store

"Excuse me, I like to buy this"

I sighed, so my day begins.

Ten people later, I'm done checking out and ringing up customers. I scan the store to make sure nobody was stealing anything or causing trouble.

I laughed at the mother trying to get her son to come in but he was too scared. The smile stayed on my face as I remembered my mother taking me to the park or taking me to school or shopping. My family was the typical perfect family until something tore us apart.

A tear made a path down my cheek. I reached up to brush it off but a different hand beat me to it. I looked up as the hand brushed away my tears, into onyx eyes

"Sasuke?!"

Startled I backed up, my eyes wide as he smirked

"What's up, pinky?"

Behind the counter, I growled at him

"What are you doing here Uchiha"

That stupid smirk still on his face as he made his way around the counter to the back.

"It's a local free mall, pinky. I can be here for no reason."

I gapped at him. Not only does this guy have a god like body but his attitude sucks.

"Look mister arrogant, I'm busy so go bothersome one else"

I snapped at him. He just smirked and came closer to me

"You want me to go away right?"

Unconsciously I was backing up until my back hit the register

"Yes"

I whispered

"Then make me"

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled my closer to him. He crashed his mouth on top of mine, dominating it with a rough force. I kissed back with the same amount of force

'_What am I doing?'_

Sasuke pulled back, his breath ragged. He brought his thumb up to his lips and wiped the bottom of his lip and smirked

"Later pinky"

With that he exited the counter area and walked out of the store. He pushed by Kin

"Hey Sak, whoa…what happen to you? You look like you just got done running three miles"

I blushed and muttered nothing under my breath. I grabbed my wallet

"I'm taking my lunch break"

I walked out of the store and went to the food court. The scene of Sasuke kissing me replaying in my mind over and over again. I stood behind bushes looking at the different food stores to choose from.

'_Hmmmmm….. Maybe some panda express or taco bell…… yeah taco bell sounds-'_

"Hahahahaha I can't believe you did that Teme!"

A loud voice came from the other side of the bush

"Shut up Dobe"

A voice hissed…it…it sounded like Uchiha's voice

"Come Teme you just kissed Haruno!"

"No shit Dobe…Now give me my money"

"Alright, Alright. Don't get your panties in a twist Teme. Here"

"Hn."

"I still can't believe you just walked in and kissed her. That's the last time I ever make a bet like that again"

My blood ran cold…….bet?...

"So anyway Teme, now what are you gonna do? She probably thinks you like her!"

"Tch, nothing"

"Wah?"

"If she thinks something else is gonna happen then she's wrong Dobe. After all it's just a bet"

"If you say so Teme"

"HEY! DON'T WALK WAY FROM ME! TEMMEE!"

'_A bet?'_

My whole body felt like it's been stabbed. I couldn't move, I felt my eyes start to water

'_Why? Why does Uchiha have this kind of effect on me1 I barely know him!............a bet……..'_

"Just like last time huh"

My voice cracked as I slowly made my way back to Hot Topic. Lunch was out of the question now. I walked through the entrance and saw Hannah arguing with Kin.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT ON HER LUNCH BREAK?!?!"

Hannah snarled

Kin shrugged and was about to answer but she saw me. She smiled but then it was gone as she took in my appearance. My face was red and tears threaten to spill but I blinked them back

"What are you-……..Sakura?"

Hannah looked were Kin was staring at and saw me.

I eyes stayed glued to the floor but slowly made their way up into the shocked faces of my Boss and Co worker

I smiled

"A bet"

My form quivered as I finally let a sob escaped from my lips

* * *

Hoped you liked it

~xXStarCrossed LoverXx


End file.
